


Drabbles of an Insomniac (OR Headcanons of the Homestuck Variety)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Headcanon, Insanity, Other, go stare at the mad ramblings, not the fricking tags, oh my gog, wtf am i doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This stuff is rated teen for swearing. This stuff is the machinations of a brain run on sugar and caffeine and jegus I'm fricking insane.If you like this stuff tell me. That is all.





	1. Headcanon 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at notes :P

**Headcanon # 1**

**Dave can actually SEE all timelines at the same time without his sunglasses on.**

**His shades help him focus on one timeline and keeps his brain from melting because of the overload.**

**This is part of why Caliborn is so fucking crazy.**

* * *

I winced at the sight of what could and did happen if I chose to take the right turn and thanked the fact that I am still the Alpha Dave. Either way my death for this version just got prolonged a bit! Yay? 

Either way **_MY_** child, my pure little demon chick of a child, Inherited my fucking power and it's so unironic its not fucking funny. Battlegrounds cause the most agony for a Time user, sometimes you can also feel the pain caused to the other versions. At least she likes the Earth version that appeared in this universe and it's so very peaceful it's glorious. Of course there's the rumours about other gods and monsters that wont die to the Zillyhoo but that can't be true....Right? Right right  _sureeeeee_ and I'm a bloody Girl. Wellll in universe 709 I am but still.

 

 


	2. How John got his OP Retcon abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retcons Rectons Rechuotns

Andrew Hussie was ~~working~~ sleeping. On his ~~leprechaun~~  Quadrant rant. When suddenly, a flash of white happened. A John-Shaped figure appeared amidst the Toblerones and faygos. The John shaped figure approached the Huss. It dropped a note on his desk. It said-

_"Andrew. There's this super epic power thing. Yeah? And you should totally like give John Egbert it via red herrings and sbrub and shit. Like.... With dream bubbles and **LORD ENGLISH** and a 3-year jaunt to the next universe and Vriska and treasure-hunting. _

_That would be epic and willl create a NOT DOOMED TIMELINE YES So like. Totally do that. :B_

_~ JE"_

 

And our lord and savior woke to the note of blue upon his face and he said "Retcon Meta shit is perfect for this webcomic! TO THE PLOTLINES! MY TRUSTY STEED TO ME!"

And then the Huss rode off into the sunset of metas and memes and music. And our favorite hero was saved. 

All Hail the power of Retcon


End file.
